lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Ambush (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Airship Ambush is a Venture: The Championship level in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. Walkthrough Section One: Turbulent Flight To start, kill the Vepturian Soldiers in your way as you move through the hallway. When the camera changes perspectives and you find yourself in a large open area, switch to Robyn Jacob. Glide over the pir to the north and interact with the console. This should cause the platform to your left to stop moving. Smash the objects nearby and build it into a bridge. Switch back to Robert and illuminate the dark section. Disassemble the Vepturians in the now-illuminated area. Jump to the next platform and kill the Vepturian Guards on it. Then, dismantle the objects and build them into another bridge to the next northern platform. Switch over to Robyn, deflect the laser to the right with your shield, and then interact with the console next to you. Demolish everything to your left. Then, Master Build the bits from the props into a bridge to the right of the blimp. Walk across and then move to the left of the area. Annihilate the Vepturian troops nearby and then sharpshoot the support in between the two shielded Vepturegeng nearby. When the platform drops, jump over and then destroy the Silver LEGO Hatch to reach the next area. A plane crashes into the zeppelin, sending pieces of it flying. Master Build it into the form of a crane. Move to the cockpit of the crane and grab the head of the plane you didn't use. Place that part of the fighter on the thin railing at the end of the area to complete this part of the voyage. Make your way through the next hall and you will meet up with Terrence and Teresa. After being split up, you will take control of Robert Jacob and Ivor. Around the corner to your right and you will see three damaged pipes on the ground. Rebuild all of them, and then destroy the Rainbow LEGO Object to unblock them. This will allow the pipes to put out the fire. Section Two: The Hangar Now, press and hold the Switch Character button to take control of Terrence, Teresa and Robyn Jacob. Round the corner to your left and build the orange grapple hook onto the panel to the right. Then, use Terrence to grapple on to it and bring it home by having either Teresa or Robyn interact with the console. You will find yourself engaged in a game of Simon Says, so repeat the pattern back to the console to open the entrance. Defeat the Vepturian Security in front of you and you will watch a cut scene. At its end, you will find yourself in control of Robert. A Vepturian Battle Suit will be stuck in the wall in front of you, so go and attack it in closequarters combat. After one hit, a sword insignia will appear in front of it, so interact with that to disassemble it. Then, rearrange the loose bricks into a Technology console for Ivor to interact with. Head to the next ingress and build the loose plug into its socket. Then, use Ivor to hack the two consoles until the both of the red symbols turn blue. Head down the hall and drop into the next area. Kill the Vepturian Infantry at the bottom and then destroy the glowing objects. Build them into a ladder to allow Ivor to climb up and use the Technology console in the background. After he interacts with the computer, you will have rockets to use at your discretion. "But Trigger," you loudly interject, "I have no vehicle to collect them!". Well, you are in a hangar, so why not ride one of the planes? Board one of the fighters, pick up the missiles, and blast the two panels wall. Move over to the right and repeat this entire process for that torpedo spawner and the two remaining panels. The forcefield covering the last Technology console in this room should now be gone. Have Ivor interact with it to extend the bridge ladder in front of you and open the entrance. That Colonel Cravius character will prevent you from going any further, so prepare for a fight. Take any of the barrels and throw one at Cravius. Run up to him now and he will jump somewhere else. Cravius will bring in some Gunners. so use either your other attacks to take care of them. After disposing of the Gunners, head to the left to find Cravius in front of a toll booth. Force another barrel into him and the gate behind him will shatter. Pull the red lever inside and you will notice that one of the two latches in the center of the room will unlock. Take down two more gunmen and repeat your strategy with Cravius on the right side of the room to release the last latch of the entrance. Throw one more barrel at Cravius in the center to move on. Section Three: Security Breach Simultaneously stand on the two stone 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super Colliding-Super-Buttons with Ivor in the next room. Your point of view will then change to that of Terrence and Teresa's. Have Robyn through Acetone Peroxide at the Silver LEGO Door, then head through and up the lift. Smash the Vepturian Guards in the next room as you head to the back wall. Have Robyn shoot the target next to the Wall Cut insignia, and then have Terrence interact with that insignia to cut open the wall and reveal a socket. Finish the equation by destroying the shiny objects to build a giant fork, which will magically connect itself to the socket. This causes a technological failure, which sends the airship aflame. Repeat this process with the same socket contraption on the left, severely damaging the gunship you are on. Next, have Robyn deflect the lasers being pointed across the room into a Golden Engine. This will then cause a complete technological failure, with the ship burning up and falling. The ship is now sideways, and the Vepturian Soldiers fall towards you. Destroy them, and then a wall explodes, letting Robert and Ivor in. Have an Oceans 11 style reunion with Robert, as you will make a great escape in the final section. Section Four: Get Wrecked You do not actually need to do anything in this section. All you should do is move your character around and collect as many studs as you can while falling – look for the blue and purple circles! Those give you the most points.Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture-LNTR Category:Venture-LNTR Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels